robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Lillian
Major Author's Note I will be remaking this entire story. Once it's finished, I will link the story to this article. This story will basically become only a small "memory" about how I used to write. I've learned and improved, so I highly recommend you go onto the MythBlox Wiki and find the new version ONCE IT'S FINISHED. The Offical Story''' ' 'Created by the FANDOM user, KaramellSyX.' This is my first Creepypasta where I actually tried to make it even remotely good. Sorry if it's bad because it takes place on Roblox, but I just felt like I needed to add a little "eye-opener" to this website. Don't talk to strangers online, and NEVER give them your personal info. You never know if they may be telling you the truth about themselves...or if they're criminals, looking for their next victim… Please note that the misspelled words in the dialogue are either from the person’s typing, or it’s the way it was pronounced. All of this is made up. I made the friend account for this story so that I could ‘play it out’ a little. This is all told from the perspective of me IF this situation actually happened. Anyway, enjoy this Creepypasta! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lillian. I know. You may be thinking, "That's just a girl's name!" Well, you're right, but you also may be wrong. That could've been the name that an actual girl goes by, or it could also be a pedophile's undercover name that he uses to entice girls into becoming friends with him. This is my story about an experience with a "girl" named Lillian. It only took a few messages before I became hypnotized into liking her. It was an average weekend, filled with boredom. I log onto my Roblox account that I had just made so that I couldn't get my main account banned. I type out the ridiculous username and simple password. The page loads up. I immediately go to Adopt and Raise a Cute Kid. I immediately begin to mess around with my admin commands that I had bought for 1,250 Robux. Yes, I actually had that money back then. Anyway, I begin to mess around more, trying to make everyone's game experience a living hell. After a bit, I decided to play some 'music' for the server to listen to. I open up the Roblox website, going to the Audio section. I find as many of AlbertsStuff and Jayingee's audio files as I possibly could. "This one's perfect~," I mumble to myself, typing out the command to play music. I copy and paste the ID, then I pressed Enter. "This one, goes out to the girl who broke my heart. Her name? Is Cynthia." I begin to laugh as half of the server began to scream that I was Albert/Flamingo trolling them. I continue to look at the chat, just seeing everyone freak out. The music continued to play. "Cynthia, he's a really cool guy. Why don't you give him another try?" I still stare at the chat, seeing people questioning if I was Albert or not. I then notice someone. They were screaming in all caps the lyrics to my glorious 'music.' I pm them in-game, telling them I wasn't Albert. "I knew that already. Albert wouldn't have made another account for that." They message me back. I decide to screw with everyone more while this user and I talked. They seemed interesting since we both had the common interest of being fans of AlbertsStuff. I tell them that I’m going to play something else on my main account. In a matter of seconds, they send me a friend request. I accept it. I leave the server, noticing that they were messaging me. I completely forgot that their username was MasterSuperAmI. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ MasterSuperAmI: Whats ur user Me: MabelSyrupX. Master: Noice. Mines Lillianfoxtroph86 Me: K. Brb. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I search her username, and she was the first thing that popped up. She did have a simple character. Her bio explained that she was on her alt, saying that she didn’t like her old username. It said how she liked sports and that her favorite games were Murder Mystery 2, Assassin, and MeepCity. (which is one I seriously hate.) I send her a friend request. It took a few minutes, but she finally accepted it. She immediately messages me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lillianfoxtroph86: OMG!! Ur character is sooooooooooooooooo cute!!�� Me: Aww! Thanks! Yours is too! Lillian: Thx! Me: Yw. Lillian: Soooooo………...wanna play some mm2? Me: YEAH! Let’s do it! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I add Lillian into my game party, going into the Games section. I click on Murder Mystery 2, joining the game. Lillian follows me, which was great since it usually never works or it takes a century. We begin to play for a bit. I haven’t played in a year or so, so I COMPLETELY forgot that I had the Elite and Radio game passes! Lillian asks for me to play some music. I begin to play some Imagine Dragons for the server, but I listen to my personal Spotify playlist as we play. There were some moments where I wanted to rage quit, but at the time, it was worth it to stay with Lillian. She was funny, kind, and very skilled with being Murderer. I jokingly tell her that she was pretty merciless as the Murderer. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lillian: it gets me a BUNCH of coins tho. Sowwy. �� Me: It’s fine! You’re just really good. Lillian: Thx! �� ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I smile in real life. She was adorable! We play for about 2 hours before it was time to go to bed. I tell her I have to leave, and she begins to try and give me reasons to stay. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me: Sorry, but my mom wants me to go to bed… Lillian: not even 5 more mins? �� Me: Sorry...tomorrow? Lillian: TOMMORROW! �� ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I feel hesitant as I leave the game. I wanted to stay. So badly. I turn off my computer, and go to bed. I talk to my friends on Amino for a little while, before I fell asleep with my phone in my hands… I wake up the next morning. Sunday. Church. I get up and get ready for church. I stare at my computer. I look at my watch. 8:14. I could play some Roblox before I go...I decide to play, logging onto my computer. I notice that Lillian messaged me again. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lillian: Haaaaiii! �������� Lillian: U up? Lillian: Hello? Me: Right here. I’m up. Lillian: Yaaaaaay! �� Me: I can only play for about an hour or so, but I still can. Wanna do Assassin? Lillian: YEE! �� ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I go into my Recently Played section, and I find Assassin. I did play it a few days ago, so I remembered how to play. Lillian joins my game instantly again. We play it for a while. I eventually did rage-quit since I was garbage at wielding a knife in any Roblox game. Somehow, Lillian was SO GOOD! It was almost as if she had been using a knife her entire life! An hour passes by, and I have to leave. I say my goodbyes, and I log off. I then leave my house for church. I arrive back home, logging into my Roblox account. Lillian was waiting for me on Assassin again. I join her, not thinking anything of it until something popped into my head. Church lasted an hour and 30 minutes. She was in the game the entire time. Was she just on Roblox the entire time, but she moved back to Assassin? Was she on the server the whole time? Was she waiting for me? I get a little chill down my spine. I doubt there’d be anyone obsessed with me in...not even a day. I get a message from her. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lillian: Oh my god! Where were you? I was waiting here the whole time! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I raise an eyebrow. Why would she wait for me that entire time? I mean, Assassin isn’t even all that fun! Why did she wait for me? She asks if we want to play Roblox Deathrun. Oh geez. I’ve always hated that game. Curious to see how good she was at it, I say yes. She leaves the Assassin server, joining a Deathrun server. I follow her into the game. We end up playing for a few hours. Turns out, we were both terrible at the game. We ended up leaving and talking to each other in the Roblox Website chat. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me: Yup! The entire thing! Lillian: Haha! Where did it happen? Me: Somewhere in Texas. Why? Lillian: Oh! I live in Texas! Me: Saaaaaaaaaaame! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I suddenly feel regret. Did I seriously tell her that I live in Texas? I continue the conversation. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lillian: That’s cool! I live near the Alamo. Me: I liv ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I stop typing. What was I doing? Why was I giving this girl basically my personal info? I must’ve become attached...I close my eyes and continue to type. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me: I live in Austin. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I open my eyes. Great. JUST GREAT. I’m an idiot. I just sent this girl the name of my city. This girl could be...a killer. She disguised herself so well, I didn’t consider ANYTHING about internet safety. Wow. I’m such a moron. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Lillian: I’m planning on going to the capitol building soon. Wanna meet up? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I sigh. I don’t even know anymore. I grab my phone, holding it in my left hand. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me: Sure! What time? Lillian: Tonight. We’re going at about 6 P.M. Me: Okee! Me: Shoot. I gtg. Bai! Lillian: See you tonight! :) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Something wasn’t right. I suddenly didn’t trust this girl. She was so nice to me, and I don’t want to part with her. I decide to unfriend her...it’s for the best...I close my computer and grab lunch. I arrive back into my room, sitting on my bed. I messed around with Amino a little bit before I got bored. I look up at my computer. I sigh. Lillian...no. She flat out asked me to meet her tonight! I decide to go over the messages I sent her. I reread some of them out loud. “...wait a minute…” I scroll back up to yesterday’s texts. She had pretty bad grammar, and she used a bunch of emojis...today...she uses perfect grammar and no emojis…this wasn’t right. The way she’s talked today and yesterday are too different. They contrast more than they can compare. My heart skips a beat as I realize something. This wasn’t the real Lillian. Someone was using her account. Someone different. Someone smarter… Someone '''older'. I hold my breath, realizing what I’ve done. I need to do something. It’s now, or never. I decide to friend them again. They immediately accept it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ “Lillian”: Why did you unfriend me, Mabel? Me: Sorry. Clicked the wrong person. “Lillian”: Yeah, right. Did you not want to be friends with me anymore? Did you want me to leave you alone? ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This. This is not Lillian. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me: I really clicked the wrong person. Sorry… “Lillian”: Oh...okay...sorry about pushing that on you… Me: It’s fine! Anyway, what time again? “Lillian”: I’m already there. Sorry. I went down a little bit early. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I look at the time. 5:37 P.M. I didn’t realize time had skipped so fast! I suddenly realize what I have the ability to do if "Lillian" was really a criminal. I begin to type again. I know what I’m going to do. I’m not going down. I’m calling the police. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Me: Okay! Heading down now! “Lillian”: Nice! See you in a minute or so! :) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I grab my phone, dialing 911. “911, what’s your emergency?” “There is a creepy man at the capitol. He just told me to go down to meet him, but I think he may do something to me. I’m scared, and I don’t want him to hurt me…” “Okay, ma’am. Can you describe him?” “Ehh...be right back, sir.” I grab my phone, asking for what he looked like and what his car looked like. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ “Lillian”: My mom is driving a red Mustang. I’m wearing a cute outfit, so I want to leave that a surprise! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I think that’s all the information I needed. Red Mustang...mustangs are old. Probably like the driver. Probably like “Lillian.” “Sorry about that. He refused to give me his appearance, but he told me that he’s driving a red Mustang.” “Okay, ma’am. This is at the Capitol, right?” “Yes, sir.” “We will send police officers down there immediately.” “Thank you, sir! Bye…” I hang up the call. I actually did it. This was a huge risk, but I’m 100% confident that this was a grown man who tried to kidnap me. I could’ve been kidnapped, abused...raped… Or killed. I take a deep breath, logging on to Roblox. I unfriend “Lillian” again. I wait a few minutes. I get a message from “Lillian.” He basically emailed me through Roblox. I read it. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Subject: Why did you unfriend me again? I didn’t do anything to you. Why did you leave me again? Do you not like me? Do you hate me? Do you not trust me? Are you scared? If so, there is nothing to be scared of! I’m just a little girl...just like you~! Do you think I’m doing something wrong? WHY DO YOU HATE ME?! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ “Just...like you…” I mumble to myself. This was bad. I could feel his desire through those 3 words. For me and my body. My heart races. I refuse to respond. I decide to take my mind off him by playing Roblox. However, before I could, he sent me another message. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Subject: Mabel… Oh, come on! You won’t even respond to me now? You read my previous message! Please! JUST ANSWER ME! ANSWER ME, DAMMIT! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I’m scared. No. I’m terrified. I close off the website, shaking in fear. I don’t want this man to get near me. I want him in prison. Away from me. Away from anyone he could hurt. Away from anyone he could’ve hurt. I feel the energy and life drained out of me. I was filled with fear. I decide to go to sleep. I grab my mom’s pocket knife, holding it underneath my pillow. I fall asleep almost instantly, gripping the knife tightly within my hand. I wake up the next morning. I get up from my bed, suddenly feeling queasy. I run into the bathroom, prepared to vomit. Great...I think I literally worried myself sick. I take a few deep breaths as the feeling goes away. I stand back up slowly, walking into the kitchen. I grab the thermometer, taking my temperature. Great. 102.6*F. That’s just great. I go to the couch, sitting down. I decide to watch T.V. The channel was flipped to the news. Too lazy to switch the channel, I decide to watch. “Down at the Texas Capitol yesterday evening, there was a sighting of a supposed pedophile and sex offender. His name is Alan Matthews, a 46-year-old man. He was driving a red Mustang along the front of the Capitol. Police inspected the car, finding an array of weapons, like knives and tasers. He had multiple gags in the back of his car. Police inspected the trunk and found this: a young teenage girl’s corpse, which was supposedly beaten to death. Matthews was arrested and will be awaiting trial. Police took the corpse of the girl to find an identity for her. The police only found one girl who matched the face and fingerprints: a girl named Lillian Hemmingburg." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Again, this didn’t actually happen to me. However, I’ve heard stories about kids being sexually harassed on Roblox, and kids who have been kidnapped because of meeting someone on Roblox, and they decide to meet in real life. I advise you again: Don’t talk to strangers and DO NOT give out your personal information. You never know if they are telling you the truth...or if they’re a criminal, waiting for their next victim... Link to the Lillianfoxtroph86 account: https://www.roblox.com/users/495595328/profile (Just to prove that the account exists. I made it to play the messages in the story out a little. Author's Note EDIT: Thank you so much for all of the support! I did not expect for so many people to see this Creepypasta, and even less like it! I'm so glad that I managed to put content on this website that people would like! Thank you, KaramellSyX Category:Main Category:Messages Category:Important Category:Good AF Category:Creepy Category:Creepypasta Category:ROBLOX Category:Horror Category:Site Based Category:Creepy messages Category:Long Category:Noobs Category:10/10 -CørruptedFile Category:Successful Creepypastas Category:Freaking scary Category:Awesomeness Category:Killer Category:What the fuck is this piece of fucking shit what the fuck has my fucking eyes fucking laid a-fucking-pon oh my fucking fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck Category:Gods Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Possible bragging post Category:Shock Endings Category:Lillian? Category:Gabriel Category:Semi-Original Category:Almost not creepy Category:John Doe